Bruges
by SlytherinElektra
Summary: Tony runs into someone who is supposed to be dead while on a business trip in Bruges. Warning for strong language and flirtation shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was bored out of his mind in that meeting. Usually, it was Pepper who attended that kind of thing, but she was with some investors in DC and couldn't be in two places at once. So he was sent here, and had to be serious and pay attention to these so-called entrepreneurs. A bunch of arrogant assholes if you asked him. A bit like him – but without the charisma and charm. Boooring.

The good thing was that, due to a world summit of some sort, Brussels was completely booked, so they were doing the meetings and conferences in Bruges.

Delightful little city, full of ducks and old houses and horse carriages and hot chocolate and stands that sold fries. It was an ancient town, a city that had reached its peak around the eleventh century and many buildings from that time still stood, giving the city an out-of-time atmosphere. Old fashioned somehow, never quite catching up to today… by a couple or five centuries. Not just Steve-out-of-time but Thor-out-of-time. Almost out of this world, as well.

When the meeting was over (finally) he avoided the dinner with the other CEOs and went for a walk in the old part of the city which in this case was really really really old. The opposite of New York, almost, but not in a bad way. The city was just...older.

It was already dark and quite cold, so there weren't many tourists around. He proably shouldn't be around either. Tony just wandered at night in a city where no one knew him and he didn't know anyone. Wandered through the stone streets, saw the centuries old churches. Everything was so terribly different – Tony was used to the technology, modern buildings – he lived surrounded by tech. But this… it was almost scary, to think that these buildings, these cities had been there some much longer than his own city, had seen so much. Ah, if walls could talk. Tony hadn't always seen Europe's appeal (Brussels was so boring, Paris so haughty, and the few times he'd been in London he¡d barely had time to see anything) but he could see now that there was a really...different side to it. A kind of ancient history that Americans were simply not used to.

There were swans on the canals and it was getting colder. Fucking canals were everywhere, crossing the city. And there were stone bridges to cross them. Stone bridges. So cool. The shops were closed and without any lights it was like being transported to medieval times. Truly.

Tony was simply resting on a bridge above a canal letting the cold embrace him completely, savouring the cold, enjoying it – and in that moment he saw it. Saw it, barely discernible under the moonlight, but noticeable.

There was someone in the water – someone swimming. But how could they be swimming in this cold? And it was probably forbidden, illegal (and so oh so very cold, really, that was the main thing, how had they not frozen?). Further inspection of the shadow in the water made Tony realize that the person was was fucking skinny dipping in the Belgian winter. It was just the shadow of a body, but he could the pale skin that contrasted with the dark water. Head, arms, legs. That was a person. This was impossible, really, hard to believe. Fucking European people.

He found himself completely hypnotized with the movements of the figure, dancing underwater. He followed the swimmer with his eyes, mesmerized, wondering if there was a siren down there, or someone from some obscure European myths. I mean, if Thor was real, why not the rest of them?

For a moment he forgot everything, the industries, the armor, the Avengers, Pepper, Stark tower… Nothing existed anymore. Nothing was real. He wasn't even there. He was someplace far far away, out of time and space. And the only living things in the cold night were him and that naked figure. Skinny-dipping in the dark – in the cold. He vaguely wondered if this was some halluncination, if he'd drunk too much wine or if he had some weird pills.

And then, after nearly half an hour of surprised admiration (He should be going back to the hotel and this was completely pointless, useless and excessively close to stalking not to mention COLD) (Tony had done some shady stuff and now we was watching and following a naked person under the canal - there was probably some law against that, too) then, in that moment, the figure stopped and emerged from the water.

He (almost certain that it was a he) wasn't facing Tony, he could only see the back. The swimmer was incredibly tall and his skin was white like marble. Tony marveled at the sight of the pale back, the faint scars on it and the black hair that fell to the shoulders. (Ok, this was getting weird now)

And the butt.

What an example of human perfection. Better than Pepper's, better even than Steve's. It was wonderful. And skinny this guy was, really skinny and long.

And then the swimmer turned and started walking towards him, still naked and completely soaked and Tony saw two green eyes looking directly at him. Fuck, he knew that face. And that face and those eyes were walking towards him. No, no, no.

"Do you like what you see, Stark?"

No. It couldn't be. Why was his mind playing tricks on him? That couldn't be him - because who he thought it was had been confirmed dead. And not just he fell into a void and is presumed dead but he died in my arms dead. Dead dead dead. Thor had said so. His lady friend, who didn't seem so gullible, had watch him die also.

Loki. Of all the people in the universe why did it have to be Loki? Well, that explained why he wasn't freezing – alien. Ice alien, if he remembered correctly. Probably enjoyed the cold.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"You really thought you could get rid of me that easily?"

Loki was really close now and it he was soaked, droplets of water falling everywhere, and his hair was drenched and dripping and it was getting really hard to think.

"What are you doing here? Should I be stopping you?" Tony asked, trying to function.

"I do not know. You certainly did last time, but we were both wearing armour then, weren't we?"

"I'm not exactly sure that being naked makes you less threatening."

"Do I look dangerous to you, Iron Man?"

His voice was soft and whispering, not as imposing as it had once been. And Loki was still wet and naked. _Don't peek, Tony. For the love of all that is holy…._ But he did, of course. He saw endless white skin and scars and muscle and... Loki didn't seem to mind – on the contrary, he appeared to be enjoying the effect his lack of clothing had on the inventor.

"Again, what are you doing here." Tony said trying to focus. _Focus, Tony, focus. And for the love of all the gods you know, stop staring._

"Building a giant robot armor to get away from my kidnappers." Loki said, sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing? Just swimming for a bit."

"I meant on earth."

"I am on holiday, Stark. Asgard has become a bit… hostile against me. At least in this planet you don't have an All-watcher. Europe has been very welcoming. And yourself, Stark?"

Tony was confused. This looked like a dream or a hallucination or something of the sort. It seemed quite impossible that he was looking at Loki, Loki the villain, Loki brother of Thor, when it was impossibly cold and the man was still dripping water. And naked. Still. Not that he was complaining.

"Something the matter, Stark?"

"Well, I am having a conversation with a naked alien terrorist in the middle of European nowhere. It's quite surreal, even for me. Should I be scared?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What do you think?"

"You're the god of lies and tricks. Trusting appearances does seem a smart move."

"Touché. Maybe this situation would be easier to handle with some alcohol?"

"Hell yes!"

They went to Tony's hotel, Loki having materialised some clothes by then. So, he still had magic, Tony noted. Better to stay on his good side, then. If he was going to try to stop him, better to do so while the guy was intoxicated. Off his game while the guy thought Tony was on his side. Yes, this was Loki we were talking about, a guy who had thrown him out of a window, a guy who had tried to take over earth and had let in an alien army.

"First round of shots is on you." Loki whispered in his ear and Tony felt a shiver course through him.

Boy, was he in trouble.

A/N: Hello again! Europe series is back ;) (Darkness and blood and Hospitality will be back soon too, I promise) This should be three parts, I'll try to post the other two soon ;) Feedback most welcome!

Hope you liked it! You know you want to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was wearing only a pale green shirt and some black suit pants, but it was an improvement. At least he was clothed enough so Tony could look the man on his face. He was pretending to be a rock singer of some sort and everyone treated him wonderfully. He did have a rockstar attitude, if he was honest, and Tony liked being with someone who enjoyed themselves for a while.

The first round was something called jenever, served in a tulip shaped glass. Local delicacies, Loki said, explaining the history of thing as if he were some sort of tourist guide. Then they went to dinner and had a table in a VIP space and Tony felt weird, feeling that he was having a first date with a crazed intergalactic criminal.

Loki asked for a bottle of wine and another of Bailey's and warned Tony that if he got too drunk he may become too honest and then have to erase his memory. Tony smiled, not knowing that they could even get drunk. But then again, he couldn't use Thor as a reference, because they were very different. Not even the same species.

"So, Anthony? Can I call you Anthony? I'm going to, so I hope you don't mind too much. Anthony, what brings you to my temporary home?"

"Business meeting. Brussels was fully booked. Now tell me how the hell you didn't die on Thor's arms."

"I was truly impaled by that creature, look" He said, putting up his shirt and showing a long vertical scar on his stomach. "But I healed my self after I pretended to die in Thor's arms. That way he was happier, thinking I'd died as a hero and I didn't have to go back to jail."

"Not a bad plan."

"Yeah, but I overdid it. Pretended to my not-father aka ruler of Asgard and when the glamour failed everyone turned against me." He took a sip from his Bailey's and looked at Tony up and down, probably wondering if this was a big mistake. "Should I be worried about your Avengers friends showing up to put me in a cell again?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. We aren't in the greatest of terms."

Loki smiled slyly and arched an eyebrow.

"Oooh, drama. Pour yourself a drink and tell your buddy Loki all about it."

And why the hell not?

"I'm starting to wonder if I ever was their friend. It's they're _work friends, _you know and we talk while we're saving the world and stuff but when the crisis ends no one cares anymore. Sometimes even in the middle of the crisis. I mean, I know I'm a bit over-dramatic and sometimes I don't handle things correctly, and I get stubborn but... I don't know..."

"Not having friends is a horrible feeling. Makes you sad and bitter." Loki interjected, sipping a grasshopper that had suddenly materialized. Tony took a sex on the beach cocktail that had materialized next to him.

"Well, I have friends, technically."

"Technically?"

"Outside of the Avengers friends, I mean, but sometimes I still feel... so alone, you know? Gods, why am I telling you this?"

"Maybe because you've noticed my excessive alcohol intake and figured I might be a kindred spirit? But yes, Anthony, I know how it is to feel alone. I am an authority on being alone and handling it poorly, if you please. Most of my life, I only had Thor, and there were so many things that Thor didn't understand, things he never tried to understand, couldn't understand..."

"And they just laugh or dismiss things as "_Tony being flamboyant again and boasting about how smart he is_" well, yeah I'm smart and I may be too flamboyant, but fuck it, can I guy not be a bit excessive and break down a little and without having everyone bail on them?"

He finished his cocktail and Tony didn't even care anymore. Another one appeared. Loki listened attentively, and he liked that, it was encouraging.

"This is because I spent all my life trying to have my dad notice me and became this attention whore, I know, but I always thought I good and well-liked on the inside."

"Ah, fathers. What a bunch of bastards."

"How do you go by, Loki? With all the hatred towards you, everyone telling you've always chosen wrong..."

"I do not go by. I hide and pretend I'm someone else, try to ignore everything I've done. It is funny, isn't it? How absolutely sure one is of their actions while doing them, how absolutely certain of being doing the right thing? But when everything falls apart, suddenly, you question all of it, all your reasoning is stupid, and you are stupid and all the things you did and were done to you come in pieces and they are all horrible, everything is horrible and today I'm not a happy drunk."

"Cheers to that."

There was something about Loki and all that liquor that put Tony at easy. Not only just that, partying with Loki exempted him of his sins. Partying with Loki meant he could say anything he wanted, think anything he wanted and he wouldn't be judged. Whatever he'd done, Loki had done worse. They would regret those things at a later time, work on their faults some other moments. Right now, they were allowed to be whiny and dramatic, and demanding and all those things, and were allowed some company who didn't call them out on it.

There was something about the cold in Bruges, about the centuries old buildings, stone, stone, all made of stone so little technology, so little space, there was nothing that they could relate to in that city and yet, it let them breathe. Breathe, so freely, in their drunken stupor.

"There are castles and cathedrals around here, old, so old and so befitting to us, friend Anthony, us who are kings and gods and all the haters can go to Hel!"

"Let them roooooott"

The air almost freezes at the crack of dawn when they are in a stone bridge, looking at the cannals and the horizons.

"It's a new day, Anthony."

"It's a new day, Loki, buddy."

…..

"We're gonna be so hungover."

A/N: Excuse the many mistakes. Civil war gave me Tony feels so I continued this. Reviews would be very appreciated, do tell me if you liked!


End file.
